


Infinite Darkness

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: An AU created in the Infinite Forest of my Guardian losing so much and planning to take more from everyone else.





	Infinite Darkness

A battle, one that tested everyone involved. Yet, as Osiris meditated in the Simulated Future, Panoptes had been destroyed. Then why was this simulation still here? Where the Warlock now floated above the destroyed floors and bodies, in the view of the dead sun. Sagira had asked the very same question as she floated to his side. His response came as he floated to his feet, “Many equations lead to the same answer.”

Then again, this was all a simulation; something the Vex were testing to see if they would ever win. It was this that had Osiris thinking, what if his daughter and her exo lover failed to defeat Panoptes. Not in the sense of the Dark Future as he knew it, but another way?

He pulled out three familiar cubes from his pocket, moving them just so a portal formed before himself and the ghost as he shoulder. There was no hesitation as he pulled the hood back over his head and bandana over his mouth entering the triangle door. Once on the other side he found a spot just behind one of the columns near the entrance to forest. This was simulated mercury.

Even a quick look around Osiris and Sagira could see the sun was dim, dying in the distance. The light house was destroyed. Lying on it’s side dangerously close to falling into the chasm that surrounded this area. “What… Happened here?” Sagira asked lowly spinning around taking it all in.

She went silent moving with Osiris to a better spot to both hide and watch. The entrance to Forest twisted, sounding off as a being came through. The Warlock’s eyes widened slightly, Kebechet floating there, her face set to a slight scowl. She clearly wasn’t herself.

Even as her being was half Awoken, the whites of her eyes were never darker than if they were in a soft shadow. Now they were as dark as the patina parts of Sagira’s shell. The iris glowed brightly in the contrast to the shadow cast on her from the entrance. Osiris could see the collar of his armor over her bare shoulders, feathers blowing gently in a soft breeze; the tattoos on her arms and midsection. What was worse the glowing red Vex eye in the center of her chest, pulsing with what he assumed was her heart beat with the mark over her left eye. He knew it was Panoptes’.

The Hunter looked to the sky bringing a partially gloved hand up, a ghost appearing there. “How soon can the sun be extinguished?”

“Soon,” the ghost spoke softly. Sagira recognized her own voice, that ghost wasn’t Kebechet’s; if the glowing light around the shell wasn’t enough to tell. Future Sagira glanced back at the portal before the Hunter once more. “We should get back, I’ve heard word that Ik—”

“I know Ikora is coming, in fact I know she’s already here.”

The female Warlock moved out from behind a Vex stature, standing at the bottom of the steps before the hunter. Kebechet smiled wide, Osiris catching how long her fangs had gotten in this time. “I take it you’ve felt this?”

“Felt it?” Future Ikora questioned, calm despite the anger burning inside her. “Everyone in the solar system can see it. What exactly are you hoping to get when this all done? We saved the city and the universe from the Vex.”

“Half right,” Kebechet said floating up more to the top of the entrance. “Mister and I saved the universe with my fa—” she paused. “With Osiris. As far as the city is concerned,” she made a scoff sound. “It can burn with the Traveler when I have what I want from that star.”

“You cannot mean that. The light, despite what happened to you, Mister and Osiris could fix it, we can fix you,” Ikora retorted now standing below the hunter.

“Be careful, Ikora,” Future Sagira said lowly remaining almost perched on her guardian’s hand.

“Where are they?”

“Gone,” Kebechet said the entrance to the forest pulsing behind her as multiple Vex began exit the forest, surrounding the warlock, expect one. It was deformed badly; the chasse was a blend of copper and bright red. Some parts of the organic machine were uncomfortably familiar and exo looking. This Vex only starred at Ikora, even Osiris could see the gash across its chest. Seeping with Radiolaria, that creature was Mister.

Osiris hypothesized in this reality, his ghost had to have been taken. He had to have been slashed by a simulated Eliksni or Hive before a Fanatic exploded. Infecting the young Exo. He would have to consider looking at that later. And what of his future self? Thinking on it, he knew. Somehow in this future he made it to Panoptes before his daughter and Mister. He knew he was probably killed before Sagira was brought back. His ghost taking over Kebechet’s, probably to save her. Another simulation to look at. Now he was being pulled from his thoughts at Ikora’s shouts.

“You will not end me here, Kebechet!”

The Future Hunter smiled wide once more, “That’s where you’re completely wrong.”

Osiris watched it all. Future Ikora died multiple times, her ghost bringing her back each time for her to keep fighting. But the Vex just kept coming. He watched then rip his former student apart, that was when the Vex that was once Mister moved. Marching down the steps where the battle had moved to grabbing her ghost just after it brought her back. Future and Past Sagira looked away as the Vex Mister tore it apart piece by piece absorbing the light it held.

Future Kebechet lifted her hand as if looking at her nails before looking to Ikora. Watching her last death with the same wide smile. “Good bye, sister.”

Osiris had left at that point, he had seen countless realities. Even fought in over half of them. But none had unsettled him as deeply as this one. He needed a moment of silence in what he called a study, removing some of his armor, along with his hood and bandana. Sagira was even unnaturally silent. He looked to her from the scattered books and scrolls sitting on his desk. 

“Set up a connection to Kebechet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first of many fics with my guardian! They're all WIP for now


End file.
